


Mourning of a Lost Love

by firestonance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette is confirmed, F/F, F/M, Reader has a crush on Marinette, The whole class is here, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestonance/pseuds/firestonance
Summary: You loved and now your left behind. Can a boy in the same situation help you ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Mourning of a Lost Love

The boat was noisy today. All your friends had gathered here to cheer on Marinette’s success. 

Yes! She had finally asked Adrien out and everyone was here to party!

You, however, had slightly distanced yourself from the others, pretexting a need of “fresh air”. 

All your friends were the best. Seriously. You couldn’t live without them.

But they seemed to forget things easily such as your feelings when they were so happy over Adrinette, Paris new power couple.

When you came out, you saw the two chatting. It was so sweet: Marinette arbored a light blush as Adrien's hand was on her cheek...

You turned around and tried to think of everything else but them.

As you sat on the railing watching La Seine, you couldn’t help but let out a sight of defeat.

“Are you okay?” you heard a quiet but calm voice ask. You hadn’t heard them arrive.

Startled, you turned around to see Luka watching you with a sad smile and a curious look in his eyes. 

“I am okay… “ you automatically said but it was the wrong answer.

He immediately frowned and his piercing blue eyes stared at you.

You let out another sigh, smaller than the first and turned your eyes towards the waters.

“You are a really good friend, Luka. Even tough we are younger, you still stick with us and never stop being awesome. You say you are no good with words but every time someone is down, you always outdo yourself to help. Kind of like Marinette” that praise was accompanied by a small smile but you knew that he saw right trough you.

You heard shuffling as he propped a hip against the railing, facing you.

You turned to face him “but what you are better at is listening. You play your guitar and people just pour their hearts at you. You sure have a superpower.” You added with a small chuckle.

You returned his gaze with the same intensity and you just looked at each other for some time before you opened your mouth.

“I had-have this stupid crush and I knew that I had no chance and I still hoped”

Your voice broke a little.

“I hoped so hard and now, I just want to be happy for them but it hurts. This gathering, this party is bittersweet to me. Why can't I move on? They are my best friends ! And I'm just being selfish...”

You hated yourself for breaking over so little.

“You shouldn’t”

You looked at him with confusion and it dawned on you.

You had said the last part aloud.

“It wasn’t little if it hurts so much. You have the right to mourn a lost love. Do not denigrate yourself when you are such a great person.”

A comforting smile took place on his face and it slightly warmed your heart.

He opened his arms tentatively for you to hug and you went for it. In the end, he put his arm on your shoulder and you buried your head in his neck.

Luka has always been a teddybear and you never said no to physical affections. Plus, this time it was for comfort.

You stayed like that for some time before you detached yourself and looked him right in the eye.

“How are YOU doing?” You asked your voice filled with concern

“We all knew that you liked Marinette but everybody has been forgetting things since the news. How…How are you feeling?”

He looked surprised that you asked him. But his smile soon came out and it was radiant, filled with happiness but a tinge of sadness was noticeable.

“I am mourning” he said with a confident smile

“She is happy and I am. I hope you will achieve this with your love of Adrien”

At those words, you started laughing really hard which confused Luka greatly.

“What have I said?”

He asked frowning as your laughter died down.

“It wasn’t Adrien, my crush”

His eyes comically widen.

After a long explaining of how you fell in love with the clumsy Marinette and your discovery of your bisexuality, both Luka and you have been outside for quite a while.

He had been very comprehensive and promised to always support you whether you loved a girl or a boy.

"She really knows how to love people and how to be loved by them" he chuckled bringing the topic back to Marinette.

"I mean, everything is lovable in Marinette. Her bluebell eyes..." you said dreamily

"Her smile"

Luka surprised you by continuing your rant

"Her kindness"

"Her creativity"

"The way her eyes lit up when she is inspired!"

"The way her heart tune sings when she is surrounded by her loved ones"

You both looked at each other, clearly surprised of the outcome of this discussion.

"Damn, we are so smitten" you started laughing really hard when the conclusion hit you.

Luka soon followed you and you both had a good laugh.

However, the moment was cut short when Juleka arrived and asked why we were both outside.

"We were mourning" simply explained Luka and Juleka seemed to understand and accept the strange response

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Pretty much my first story so feedback is cool.  
> I know its not much but I like what I wrote so...  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> PS: there will be a second chapter normally and maybe some more if I'm inspired.


End file.
